1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observed image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a structure of an electronic endoscope apparatus or a complex observation apparatus provided with a plurality of connector receivers for connecting a plurality of observation devices by way of connectors, wherein a cap is mounted to the connector receiver to which the observation device is not connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic endoscope apparatus can display an image of an object to be observed on a monitor, by taking an image of the object to be observed by a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) which is a solid body photographing element mounted on a scope (an electronic endoscope) for example, by supplying an image taking signal from this CCD to a processor unit, and by performing a determined process on the signal in an image processing circuit in this processor unit. The electronic endoscope apparatus of this type is so constructed that a plurality of scopes having different types of the CCD and different image taking systems can be connected to the processor unit. There is also a complex observation apparatus which is so constructed that as well as the aforesaid scopes, ultrasonic probes for taking ultrasonic images can be connected thereto. With this complex observation apparatus, it is possible to display and observe both an electronic endoscope image and an ultrasonic image.
In FIGS. 5A and 5B, there is shown a structure of the related-art electronic endoscope. As shown in FIG. 5A, in an electronic endoscope 1A of type A, for example, an optical connector 3 and an electric connector 4a in a square shape are connected to a processor unit 2. With this optical connector 3, a light guide for supplying light of a light source into the electronic endoscope 1A, as an illumination light is connected to the processor unit 2. The electric connector 4a is provided for the purpose of connecting a signal line for mainly transmitting an image signal and so on which has been obtained by the CCD or the like mounted on the electronic endoscope 1A, to the processor unit 2.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 5B, in an electronic endoscope 1B of type B, for example, the optical connector 3 and an electric connector 5a in a round shape are connected to the processor unit 2. On the other hand, the processor unit 2 is provided with a connector receiver 4b in a square shape which is fit for the electric connector 4a in a square shape of the electronic endoscope 1A of type A, and a connector receiver 5b in a round shape which is fit for the electric connector 5a in a round shape of the electronic endoscope 1B of type B. In other words, in the related-art case, the two connector receivers 4b, 5b are provided corresponding to two types of the electronic endoscopes 1A and 1B. Because shapes of the electric connectors 4a, 5a are different in type A and in type B, image processing or so which is suitable to respective types of the electronic endoscopes 1A, 1B can be performed, while avoiding erroneous connection of the connectors.
By the way, in the related-art electronic endoscope apparatus, in case where the connector is connected to one of the connector receivers 4b, 5b, and the other connector receiver is exposed, as shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B, water content may intrude into the connector receiver 4b, 5b during use of the apparatus, and electrical safety may be deteriorated. At the same time, a trouble may occur in circuit operation inside the processor unit 2, in some cases. Moreover, such possibility that a user of the like may get in touch with electrodes such as pins inside the connector receivers 4b, 5b cannot be denied.
Under the circumstances, caps 4c, 5c adapted to be mounted and dismounted to and from the connector receivers 4b, 5b have been provided in the related art, as shown in FIGS. 5A and 5B. Specifically, the caps 4c, 5c are attached to a side face of the processor unit 2 by means of a coupling cord 6, so that the caps 4c, 5c can be mounted to the connector receivers 4b, 5b to which the connectors are not connected.
However, in this manner of simply mounting the caps 4c, 5c to the connector receivers 4b, 5b, there is such a problem that the caps 4c, 5c may be forgotten to be mounted, or the caps 4c, 5c may be detached due to incomplete mounting. In such cases, electrical safety with respect to an internal circuit cannot be secured, and such anxiety that the user may get in touch with the electrode such as the pin in the connector receivers 4b, 5b cannot be excluded.